Ikaris (Eternal) (Earth-616)
IKARIS Real Name: Ikaris Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: "Iceberg" Ike Harris Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Prime Eternal, Warrior, former archaeologist's guide, professional wrestler Legal Status: Citizen of Olympia Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Eternals of Earth Base of Operations: Mobile Place of Birth: Polaria, Siberia Known Relatives: Ikaris (son, deceased), Virako (father, deceased), Valkin (uncle) First Appearance: ETERNALS Vol. 1 #1 Origin: Origin unknown. History: Ikaris is a third generation member of the Eternals, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity who possesses extraordinarily long life spans and superhuman powers. He was born over twenty thousand years ago to two members of the Polar Eternals, the group of Eternals living in the Eternal city of Polaria in what is now Siberia. At the time of the Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis and devastated Earth about twenty thousand years ago, Ikaris guided a large ship carrying human survivors and animals to safety. Originally Ikaris was not known by the name he bears today. His uncle Valkin and the Eternal Phastos constructed the Pyramid of the Winds and the storehouses below it in the Arctic icecap. There were housed objects of tremendous power, including a weapon that the alien, virtually omnipotent Celestials once used to destroy one of the Celestials' own race. The symbol of the Pyramid seems to have been imprinted on Ikaris's brow somehow. Although the symbol is usually not visible, it once appeared when Ikaris was subjected to tremendous neural pain. On his costume Ikaris wore certain symbols, which had a unique molecular pattern. Recreating this pattern is the means by which the vault holding the Pyramid's most dangerous secrets can be opened. Not only was Ikaris trusted with wearing this pattern, but the symbols were designed so that they would glow and change into pyramid shapes if intruders successfully breached the Pyramid. Ikaris was a warrior who fought against the monstrous Deviants in their various attempts to oppress humanity. In the days of Greek mythology, Ikaris, who did not originally bear his present name, was assigned to battle Deviants in the labyrinthine tunnels they had dug beneath the Aegean Sea. During this time he met and married a mortal human woman whom he met in Minoan Crete, and they had a son, whom they named Ikaris. During this time Ikaris fought on Crete a bull-headed creature; it remains unclear if that the famous minotaur or a Deviant mutate. The younger Ikaris delighted in being carried aloft by the elder Ikaris in flight. With the aid of Phastos and the Eternal Makkari, the elder Ikaris constructed an artificial flying device so that the young Ikaris could fly. But before the elder Ikaris could teach his young son how to use the device properly, the elder Ikaris had to leave on a long mission fighting Deviants in distant areas of the globe. The elder Ikaris was gone for years, and his wife fell into despair. The younger Ikaris, convinced that his father must have been trapped by enemies, put on the flying device to fly in search of him. But the younger Ikaris soared too high into the atmosphere, and fainted for lack of oxygen. He drifted in the upper atmosphere for days until the sun's ultraviolet rays burned out the device's controls, and he fell into the sea. The elder Ikaris eventually returned, and found and buried his son's body. He then adopted his son's name as a memorial to him. Ikaris's own father, Virako, died battling mutated earthworm about one thousand years ago, during a group of Eternals' preparations for the coming of the Third Host of the Celestials. Valkin then adopted Ikaris as his own son. During the thousand years that followed, Ikaris trained to sharpen his senses, so that he could locate the beacon left behind by the Celestials in the Incas' Chamber of the Gods in Peru to guide the Fourth Host of the Celestials there. When the time approached for the Celestials' return, Ikaris, posing as a guide named Ike Harris, went to the Chamber with the human archaeologist Dr. Daniel Damian and his daughter Margo. (Ikaris posed as a human being so as not to alert the Deviants.) Ikaris revealed his true identity to the Damians, and Ikaris and Margo Damian have since fallen in love with each other. When the Eternal race decided to leave Earth after the departure of the Celestials' Fourth Host, the Eternals' collective consciousness in the form of the Uni-Mind decreed that certain Eternals who were particularly involved with Earthly matters, including Ikaris, remain behind. Ikaris remains on Earth as a guardian of humanity against any menace posed by the Deviants. Recently he has led an attempt by various Eternals to thwart the plans of the Deviant priestlord Ghaur to achieve vast power for his race. Ikaris is currently the Prime Eternal, after successfully challenging Thena. Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs (105 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Ikaris possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) over 40 tons without also employing his mental power to levitate the object he is lifting. Known Powers: Ikaris possesses the conventional attributes of the Eternal race as well as certain special abilities developed through rigorous discipline. Like that of all Eternals, his life force is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. As a result he is virtually immortal, immune to disease and aging, and invulnerable to conventional forms of injury. Should Ikaris be injured somehow, he could regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. Cosmic energy bolsters Ikaris's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. He can resist temperature extremes through mental concentration. Like all Eternals, Ikaris can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. Ikaris is able to fly via self-levitation at approximately 850 miles per hour (1.1 times the speed of sound), a rate of speed most other Eternals cannot match. Ikaris has low level psychic abilities, enabling him to scan the superficial thoughts of any mind less adept than his own. He can mentally create illusions so as to disguise himself. Ikaris can also psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. However, Ikaris is only a second-level adept on a five level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. He can rearrange molecules in the air so as to create a virtually impenetrable shield about himself. Ikaris can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Ikaris can project a maximum concussive force of at least 260 pounds per square inch. He can project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 3,000 Fahrenheit, hot enough to melt iron. It takes about one minute for him to attain this maximum temperature. Because Ikaris's heat beams can vaporize solid objects, they are often called his disintegrator beams, The maximum range for his energy beams is about 200 feet. Ikaris is a fourth level adept on a five-level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Ikaris's physical strength, but not his resistance to injury, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. Ikaris can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. He can also teleport other people along with himself. Through a thousand years of training, Ikaris has vastly sharpened his senses to an extent that is unknown. Known Abilities: As Prime Eternal, Ikaris's attributes are increased and he is also able to form a Uni-Mind with other Eternals. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Eternals